


It was a matter of time.

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, IronQrow, Maybe a Happy Ending if I feel about it, Multi, You Have Been Warned, spoilers of vol7 chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: They would say that it was matter of time, and in fact James knew it was.  He knew that his actions wouldn't pass without consequences when the spark will light the bomb that had been waiting to explode since the fall of Beacon and the actions he had to make in response to that and Ozpin's death.He just wished he had more time.N/A: This is part of a theory I have about the future of Ironwood.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It was a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfic.   
> Warning: English is not my mother lenguaje, so I'm really sorry for whatever mistake I could have made.   
> Said this. Enjoy this fic, and please let me know your opinion.   
> Thank you.

They would say that it was matter of time, and in fact James knew it was. He knew that his actions wouldn't pass without consequences when the spark will light the bomb that had been waiting to explode since the fall of Beacon and the actions he had to make in response to that and Ozpin's death.   
He knew it was matter of time that the Council turn their heads against him, it was fair, he had become not the Hero of Atlas but the destroyer of Mantle. People were angry at him, firs the embargo, second the closing of the frontier and third the calla back of the army. He knew it would rise tension, he knew it would cause anger, he knew he was going to pay for it, but, he had hoped that when the time came, everything he had worked for were finished, that Salem was defeated, Remnant could be at peace, and he could rest without worrying for a big bad witch waiting for destroy humanity.   
But things never go as he wanted, he should have known better.   
It started as soon as Jacques had made his speech in front of the press, James had seen his future before it happened, he had seen the fire before Mantle began to burn, and he knew it has his end.   
People in Mantle, in Atlas, claimed for his head severed in a silver plate, and James knew that with the words of the leader of SDC in their heads, the choice of the Council was clear as water. Dispose of him.   
It wouldn't matter how many sacrifices he did for them, that he had lost half of his body protecting their people, the years he had spent as a Headmaster educating, training, comforting and teaching their children to take an honourable path that would help them to survive in the cruel world all they lived. It didn't matter that he almost lost the love of his life, his happiness because of them and their stupid politics. At the end of his story James Ironwood wont be remembered for his merits, but for his failures, not for being the man who destroyed himself, physically and mentally for the Greatest Good, but for being the man who failed to protect Beacon, who was fooled by some Unknown Hacker that had turned his metal army against him, who lead Mantle towards a revolution. James Ironwood was a tyrant, and he would be remembered like that. 

He knew they were coming for him, but he wouldn't run, he knew he had to face his mistakes, his destiny, and he was prepared for that. Also he was prepared for the opposition that his trusted ones were about to made. 

He had being waiting, looking through the big window of his office, with his hands on his back, admiring the blue light of Altas ( a light he was sure, he would never saw again), when the door opened, and his trusted ones entered the room talking, arguing about what to do next, everyone angry at Jacques Schnee for what hi had done.   
-What are we going to do now? -asked Marrow  
-General- called Penny, pleading for him to turn around, to say something.   
-Jim- it was then, when that rusky voice said his name that James knew it was going to be more difficult that he'd already thought, but, when were things easy whit Qrow involved?   
-It seems the council had thought adequate that I have to be disposed of my tittles and being taken to a trial.   
-A trial? -asked Winter, and James didn’t have to look at her to see fear and concern in her eyes, her voice was prove enough of that.  
-For all my actions, past and present- informed with calm.   
-What are we going to do now, sir? -asked Clover this time and James focused his attention on him.   
-You are going to take the Winter Maiden and go out of Altas, as far as you can get, we, no, you can't afford to lose her, not now, not with this happening, I don't trust what could happen if the Council, or Gods forbid us, Jaques, takes her.   
-Wait, we? -Asked Qrow form his corner, and James couldn't bring himself to look at him.   
-I have a ship waiting to take all of you out of Atlas...  
-Jim   
-… It doesn't have a tracker, so you wont be followed by our hacker or anyone in Atlas…  
-Jimmy.   
-You have to reach the farthest point of Solitas and…  
-¡James!  
-… keep fighting without me -he finished and the silence filled the room, everyone was looking at him with different expressions, not daring to say anything for a moment.   
-You are asking us to leave you behind? -asked Oscar with his voice cracking, the boy had grown attached to him since James began to train him to give him the chance of survive, of being with his friends in the battlefield. He didn't think it was fair.   
-Im not asking, Im ordering it. -he corrected.   
-No, we are not leaving y…  
-Miss Rose -He stopped her- as far as I'm pleased with your intentions towards my well being, Im afraid I cannot go whit you.   
-Why? -asked this time Weiss holding the hand of her sister who was looking at him with terrified eyes, not for him, but for what he was about to face.   
-I always knew this was going to happen, after Beacon the Council was displeased with me, no -he corrected- even before Beacon they had some reticences with my person. It was a matter of time that I had to respond for all my mistakes, an also. If I go with you they wont leave you alone, and someone has to keep fighting Salem, someone has to put an end to this eternal fight.   
-But…  
-Miss Rose, for this mission to succed, some of us has to loose -he said in a sweet tone, a resigned one, before looking at everyone in the room- and I'm not afraid of being the loser if that means that all of you could live. Everyone in this room has proved to be a valuable huntsman and huntress, no, a valuable friend. Im glad I meet you -he dared to look at Qrow then, admiring his red eyes- all of you.   
-What's the council going to do to you? -asked Jaune after a moment of silence. James sighed.   
-Whatever they thing it would calm the people in Mantle and Altas.  
-No -a rusky voice screamed- no, you're going to come with us.   
-Qrow…  
-No, they are going to kill you!-he shouted walking towards James, fuirious, irritated, scared, Ironwood could see it, clear as the day in those red eyes, Qrow eyes always have been so beautiful and sincere.- they are going tu fucking murder you and put your head in a spade so everyone could spit at you.   
-It's a price I'm whiling to take   
-But I'm not!, I'm not whiling to take that price, not after this, not after…-Qrow stopped talking lowering his head, avoiding James eyes.   
It wasn't the best moment, not with everyone around them, not with the council sending their troops against him in any moment now to capture him. But Ironwood knew that this was going to be the only moment they would have. Sighing, James took Qrow hands with his, rubbing his thumb against one of the rings the other weared, specifically the silver wand that he had give to him the night of their reunion in the dark of his room, tired of denying his feelings, tired of being alone, tired of pining for the bird he had always loved, tired of the shared dreams of passion and love under the sheets that ended with the first sun ray when Qrow had to left and he had to be again the respectable Headmaster of Altas Academy (a thing that had lead to a lot of screams, tears and guilty drown in whiskey). Tired of not being able to be with him, not only for their jobs or for living in different continents, but for his public image, after all, Atlas was always about status and reputation, and having Qrow by his side as more as a friend, it would have meant the lost of his status as a leader of the army and Headmaster and with that the lost of all the help he could offer to Ozpin and his allies. It wasn't fair for them, but it really never was about them or their relationship, it was always about the Greatest Good and the end of the war.   
With his right hand, James lifted Qrows face and forced him to look at him. He felt his heart atching at that look, he knew this would kill Qrow, who was always sure about how all the bad things that happened were always his fault, there was no way that he wouldn't blame himself or his semblance for all of this, even if James knew it wasn't.   
-The only thing I will regret more than all of my sins, is that I wont be able to be with you, my lucky bird. I wish we could have more time for us. I missed you so much, and now that you're her it's time to say goodbye.   
-No, we…- Qrow couldn't say anything else, James mouth covered his in a kiss, a kiss that made everyone in the room gasp, a kiss meant to say everything that they couldn't put in words, a kiss meant to last forever, but it only lasted a few seconds. To short, like their time together.   
-My heart will always belong to you- James whispered, and in his royal blue eyes, Qrow could see his sadness, his regrets, his love. But he couldn't say anything, something hit the back of his neck, his body fell into James embrace as he reached the unconsciousness. It wasn't fair.  
With Qrow unconscious in his arms, James dared to look around the room, everyone were looking at them, sadness and pity written in their faces. Jaune making a great effort to restrain his tears, surely remembering a similar scene in Beacon, with a girl with flames hair and a kind heart, meant to glory but now dust in the wind and a boy who never knew what was in front of him until it was to late.   
-Clover, take him -he said to his Ace leader who nodded- I trust you with him, protect him for mi.   
-With my life sir -the lucky one said, trying to be calm and confident as always while Qrow was in his arms.   
James wanted to say a lot of things, how proud he was of them, how much he regretted a lot of his actions towards them, like showing Winter the path to become the future Winter Maiden even if it was dangerous and more a curse than a blessing. Like telling Penny that making friends could wait, that her priority should be his mission and everything else could wait, like how much he regretted not have being enough for the others to trust him.   
-Im sorry -it was the only thing he could say, and it was sincere.   
Voices came form down the stairs, and he knew they were running out of time.   
-You have to go, now- The General said going to his desk and pulsing a button on it that opened a secret door behind a shelving.   
-But…  
-We already discussed this Oscar, you're running out of time -the older said while loading Due Process- even if I'm going to buy you some more.   
-You're going to fight?!  
-I never said I was going to make it easier for them to catch me, now go.   
One by one, the group left the room, the last ones were Penny and Winter, his right-hand women, Both turned around to look at him. Both sad, and it broke James heart to saw them like that.   
-General -Winter started.   
-I know, Winter, Penny, I know   
He didn't need to hear them say anything. He had known Winter since her first days in Atlas Academy as leader of Team WNTR, when she was attached to the Schnees name and pushed everyone around her away because no one wanted a Schnee close, no one but him, he had taken her under his wing, helping her to bee free of his family name, of the shadow of his abusive father and absent mother, helping her to develop that confidence that finally lead her to spread her wings and fly, even if at the end, he choose her to be the next maiden, even if the final choice was hers. As for Penny he had being there for her since the very beginning, since she wast just an idea in the mind of one of the greatest brains in Altas and Mantle. Penny was his protect, one he had wanted to protect and failed miserably causing her first death. He had being there, in each failure, in each succeed, in each sleepless night trying to create such a wonderful life.   
He had love them both as if they were the daughters he never had, he only wished that he didn't have to leave them with such a burden upon their shoulders. At least they would had each other and the rest of the group to help them.   
-Winter, Penny -he called them before the older closed the secret door- I'm proud of you, of both of you.   
They didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary. As the secret door closed his front door opened, and James rose his revolvers against the cyborg soldiers that the Council have sent against him. He sighed. Well, at least it wont be the first time he destroyed Atlas Military Property. 

It was just a matter of time that he had lost the battle, it was just a matter of time that he had run out of bullets, that he had to fight against that cyborgs only with his own strength and the handle of his revolvers. It was a matter of time that he had being arrested, with Jacques Schnee looking at him with a superiority smile that James wanted to erase from his face. He had won this battle, he conceded, but he hadn't won the war. He will never win. 

James was sent to an isolation cell, where he was supposed to stay until the day of the trial. They had taken all his belongings, his weapons, his clothes, revealing his metal side to everyone in the room. The only thing that they didn't manage to take was the shiny silver band that was attached to his ring finger, identical to the one Qrow was wearing. Qrow, how much he wished to be with him at that moment, how much he wished to have had more time to be with him, even if this few weeks have being Heaven for him. Going home and having Qrow there, in his quarters, sober and slightly happy, recovering his self esteem, seeing that he was worth of everything good that happened to him, seeing that not everything bad that happened was his fault, it was life. Talking with him about everything and nothing, taking care of each other, sharing the pain and the joy between ships of tea instead of whiskey or something stronger. Being together, a dream that James never thought would become true. 

In his solitude, while he's laying in his bed, he thought about every missed opportunity they had, about every dream they shared for when they defeated Salem and nothing else would matter, because James would have left the army and the Academy in Winters hand and would have retired, going with Qrow across Remnant, helping people, being together in a place where status didn't matter. Just living their lives until the day they come to and end. James sometimes dreamed about it, about him and Qrow, living in a little house in the forest of Patch, near enough his nieces to help them, near to all their friends. Sitting in a little porch with a cup of coffee, just enjoying their time together, with their hands entangled. And in those moments nothing else matters, just him, the man who's at his side, smiling, finally happy, finally free of his depression, finally living the life he was meant to life. 

James holds tight the silver wand in his flesh fist and closes his eyes, remembering Qrows face when after their hug, he had taken him to his quarters to talk, and in the end he had confessed, when Qrow was lying ins his bed, pressed against his metal side, with just the sheet covering them. 

-Marry me -had said while stroking his partners hair. Qrow, half asleep at that moment, have being fully awake in seconds. Looking at him in disbelief   
-What?, Are you serious?   
-As a heart attack. -he had said sitting before reaching for a little white box- I have being thinking of this for a long time. I want to spent all of my days with you as my husband. I know, now, Im not the more suitable candidate, that half of the Continent hates me and the other half is starting to do the same, but, Im tired, Im tired of loving you and have to ...are you crying?   
-Of course, your timing is the worst, you freaking tin man.   
-Soo, it means I'm being rejected?   
-As if   
The smile in Qrows lips had being beautiful when James has slide the ring on his finger, and James has felt his forgotten heart beating again, he have felt again, he recovered his heart, and maybe it was a that moment that James understood that his heart will be always Qrows. 

The trial was the next day, and as expected James have being sentenced to death for being a traitor to Altas and Mantle, for act in his own benefice. James laughed, laughed when the sentence have being made. Lauged while Jacques Schnee smiled, pleased of getting rid of him.   
-I told you James, that you handle me the noose to hang you, so thank you again. -he had said when he passed across James. - now I just have to found my decepcion of a daughters   
Jacques didn't saw it coming, didn't saw how James broke his spouses, and how he lift his fist he only felt the punch of his steel fist in the face and the ground on his butt after his fell.   
-You touch one hair of your daughters and I swear to the Gods, Jacques, I will come back of my tomb just to make you suffer. -he said in a low tone that made the apparently future member of the council shiver.   
-Take this trash out of my sight -ordered and the soldiers there obeyed. 

Two days later James was walking towards the Gibbet that would end up his life. A solid rope that hanged, moved by the wind, alone. And even if he knew he should be afraid, he couldn't bring himself to be. He was just sad. So sad. 

-I'm sorry for this, general Ironwood -said one of the soldiers at his right, looking down, James recognized him, was one of his ex students.   
-It's not your fault, Javert. You're doing your duty, nothing more.   
-Sometimes I wonder if doing my duty is what I have to do. I don't want you to die, sir. -James said nothing. 

The people were cheering while James walked across the gallows, calling him names, “tyrant” they said, “Bastard” they screamed, “heartless man” if only they knew. James stood still behind the gibbet, with the cold wind of Atlas rocking his hair. He closed his eyes, and breathe. And for a moment, he couldn't hear anything. There was no crowd, there was no Council looking at him, there was no Salem, no worries, he was al least at peace. Maybe it was it was meant to be. 

-James Ironwood, from Atlas -Started Max Roberts, a man of the Council know for his wishes of executing all of those who he thought were a threat for Atlas and his security, James was sure that he had begged to be the one leading this event.- You have been accused of treason to the kingdom of Altas, of abuse your power to benefit yourself leading the good people of Mantle into ruin. For this and all of others proves against you, The Council have sentence you to die. -he said as one of the soldiers pulled the rope against the ex general neck- any last words? 

In that moment, James opened his eyes and looked around, he recognised a few faces over the crowd, like Finn and Neon of Team FNKY, or other students that were observing him with tears in their eyes. Then he saw it, a crow landed in a branch, with black feathers and bloody red eyes. James smiled, and took breath. It was a matter of time and their time has come to an end. 

-I love you with all my heart and soul, Qrow. 

The lever was pulled.   
The floor opened under his feet.   
The rope tightened around his neck. 

At least he had being able to save all the people he had trusted among everything, all the people he cared for, his hoppes were shattered, but at least those kids will be safe and in the end they will defeat Salem. He knew they will. 

After all it was a matter of time. 

Continue?


End file.
